Night Angel
by kie1993
Summary: Sam and Dean are finding themselves with an Angel who is refusing to help anyone that has done anything to harm her or people that she cares for but not many can break her cold front can sam, dean, cas and maybe even Crowley help her to trust to she can help save the world.


Castiel sighed as he heard what the Winchester Brother needed to do to get the Crossroads Demon Crowely to help them, but there was a Problem with that they had to find his fallen sister the last he saw her was when she was still in heaven before her fall. After her fall she felt betryed and refused to help anyone and stayed hidden from heaven he thought she had died but as he heared off the Demon she was in a small town in Canda.

Castiel watched as Sam typed away at his computer trying to find a lead and then to the older winchers dean who was packing a few wepons. They were in a motel close to the town that was remoured to home his sister.

"Castiel can you find her?" Sam asked.

"No she is hidden from Heaven" Castiel said.

"we need to find her so Crowely will help us" Dean said.

""She will only show herself if you hurt or threatnted something or someone she protects" Castilel informed them.

"And what or who does she protects" Dean asked.

"I do not know"

"Great"

"Come on Dean will stop in a local diner grab some food and think of a plan" Sam suggested.

The diner was small and nearly dead there were two groups of kids and a women sitting on her own they sat down at a booth and ordered their food.

"We could just summon her" Dean said as he checked out the waitress.

"Dean she will not help. She was Betrayed by her family she has kept herseld hidden from heaven not makeing any contact" Castiel said he looked up as he saw the women on her own look up castiel then turn back to the brother as their food was given to them.

"So?" Dean asked as he took a bite of his burger.

"So it means that she mostly likely kill me on the spot to stay hidden" Castiel said.

Sam just shook his head he had read about her in some research and then turned as he heared shouting he saw a small girl being picked on he hated seeing it the others were pulling her hair calling her names as he was about to say something Sam saw a women walk to the table and just say something which made them all stop before the bullies leave in a rush .

"Thank you Luna" the little girl said.

"My pleasure, now how about you join me and we will have cake" Luna said. The girl nodded and grabbed her stuff.

Cas looked up and saw the women he sensed something but he watched her and noticed that she was blind the girl was helping her back to the table. The waitress smiled at them before walking over to dean and Sam to collect their plates

"Anything else honey"

"No who that?" Cas said. Making Sam and dean glare at him.

"Who? oh you mean Luna lovely women shame really about her sight her brother caused her to lose her sight she said but she just knows how to defuse a bad sition never a bad thing happens when she round"

"how long has she been liveing here?"

"as long as I can remember" as soon as the waitress said that Cas noticed the women stand up.

Cas nodded and watched as the lights flicked and soon he found himself along with Dean and Sam back in the motel room with Luna in front of them Dean just stared at her long black hair was curly and had blue tints Same colour as angel grace she was wearing a white knee length dress with black stars on it, but it was her eyes they stared at they were pale had no colour.

"What the hell lady" Dean snapped "You just scared the whole cafe"

"No they watched us leave I put that in their heads" Luna said her voice soft "This is to tell you I will not help leave before I do something I regret and take my brother with you"

"We need your help" Sam said

Luna just laughed before making lighten flashing showing her wings Sam gasped in shock her wings were mangled they were not pretty like he had seen in pictures they started to fade she looked to them "This is what happens when I help when my help is needed" she shouted "I will not help"

"Hello Darling" all heads turned to see Crowley standing with a grin "Hello Princess"

"Crowely you know my answer and stay here and I will end you"

"Sister please Luna we need your help" Casteil asked luna raised her hand pushing the four men back.

"I said no" Luna said as she disappeared leaving the four men alone.

"Well that went well" Dean said

"Find her" Crowley said "and use these this will stop her powers" Crowley threw some cuffs before he disappeared.


End file.
